


No Regrets.

by Letha



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Jeff’s hand finds his throbbing member, Chip can’t repress his long shuddered breath. It won’t take long until he comes, especially if Jeff keeps hitting his prostate like he is, and—fuck!—he keeps on doing it, and it—it won’t be long.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets.

When Jeff’s hand finds his throbbing member, Chip can’t repress his long shuddered breath. It won’t take long until he comes, especially if Jeff keeps hitting his prostate like he is, and—fuck!—he keeps on doing it, and it—it won’t be long.

The younger man’s movements are hard and uneven behind him, thrusts full of need and lacking the calculation they had but a moment ago. And—God! There!—his cock is filling him up entirely, tearing him apart inside out, making him moan and scream out in ecstasy, because—oh, Jeff!—he’s so close, so sensitive, and so very very close…

Jeff pumps Chip’s cock with movements that would’ve been in sync with his ramming into him hadn’t he been so lust-driven himself and—g-god!—his thumb circles his tip. The fingernails from his other hand are burying into his flesh as his erratic movements continues.

Chip moans and thrusts his hips as best as he can, unable to concentrate too when—Jesus!—Jeff’s being so… So… GOD, THERE!

A scream tears out from his throat as he comes, his seed splattering all over the fresh sheets and the pillow, as well as Jeff’s hand, and the younger man curses and quickens his already awkward pace, thrusting into his sensitive ass time and again and time and again until Chip’s practically whimpering, and that is when Jeff comes, filling him to the hilt.

They practically collapse on the bed, spent and breathing hard.

Jeff kisses his shoulder and smiles against Chip’s sweaty skin. “We’re gonna need to change the sheets, again.”

The older man chuckles and nods as a sigh escapes from within him.

Carefully, Jeff’s now limp cock slips from inside of him, and he moves to the side, head propped on his hand, legs tangled with his partner’s. He strokes Chip’s cheek.

“I regret nothing, though,” he practically whispers.

Chip’s eyes remain closed, but he smiles. “Me either.”


End file.
